Kame Book Store
by DarkFireFly25
Summary: Atemu Yami was in love with the cashier at the Kame Book Store. YYxY BxR MxM SxJ


Warning: swearing, and poorly written

Disclaimer: I own nothing...though I wish I did

Yami's POV

So you want the basic stuff huh? Well my name's Atemu Yami (if you haven't figured that out yet) I'm a junior starting at Domino High (if you don't know that either…stalker). I'm a 16 year old teen with a body of a god; both men and women flock to me just to kiss the ground I walk on (I know I sound conceited but hey!). My hair consists of three different colors, spiky none the less. Crimson eyes that I've heard, could melt Antarctica and with just one glance; I could turn a straight guy, gay and a lesbian straight. Yes, I've got the ultimate power of sexiness. Fear my wrath!

So I'm just your average Japanese (not overly rich or dirt poor guy), whose name is some Egyptian pharaoh's, and currently living by himself. Yes, you must be thinking, 'what a lonely bastard.' And yes I think so too. My parents are over seas working in Egypt, so I rarely see them anyways.

My favorite color is red and my wardrobe consist of all leather (you can't have enough leather). And…wait…you don't want to hear about this? Not even the length of my coc– okay, okay. I see how it is. You want to know about my friends? Well…to put it into one word: Insane bitches (oh wait that's two…damn I was always bad at math).

First there's Bakura [don't ask I don't even know his last name…good friend aren't I? sadistic, homosexual, son of a bitch. Yes you can tell from my sarcasm that we both deeply hate, and disgust, each other in more ways then one. And no…I didn't sleep with him. Even if I am gay and Bakura is a sexy beast, I won't have sex with a guy that finds pleasure in seeing blood. Descriptions? Oh why are you asking me? Why not just ask his boy toy? Fine, fine…Bakura, surprisingly, has soft white hair that are also spiky (though not as much as mine). His skin is as pale as a fucking ghost I swear! He has this smile that spoke words untold: I'm-going-to-rule-over-the-world-and-run-your-ass-over look. His eyes are a mixture between brown and red…reddish brown? And yes his outfit consists of leather (I really like his belt…I wonder if he'd let me borrow it).

Moving on, moving on, is Marik [I forgot his last name too… is a psychotic, homosex– (oh I already used that word) gay, asshole. Oh can you tell from the sweetness of my voice that I'd rather be put in a cage full of lions then with him? You read me to well. You're asking me if I slept with him. Good god no! I mean sure he's sexy ass hell, but I wouldn't want to have sex with him in the first place…and I like to be on top thank you very much! You guys make it sound like I'm some whore…Descriptions again? Gosh why won't you just stalk him already [mumble, mumble! So he got spikier blond hair than I. I am so not jealous. His skin tan from the hot rays from Egypt [now he's an Egyptian not I and he got this grin that meant: I'm-on-sugar-high-and-I'm-bent-on-ruling-the-world kind of grin [why is everyone trying to take over the world now a days?. Scary I know. He has dark purple eyes…violet maybe? And once again…leather (join the club!).

Next is Seto Kaiba (finally a last name) is a cold ass, fucking homo bastard. He's supposedly a CEO, a multibillionaire who's selling children's card games [not to mention his ego the size of Asia. Yes he's probably the only one that could be labeled 'sane'. Did I sleep with him…why n– actually, yes, at this one party. But we were drunk and don't remember it so it didn't count. No I didn't do it on purpose! Even if he's got a flaming hot body (coughs). So…he's got brown hair, non spiky like ours, but combed neatly. He's got cold blue eyes that after my eyes melts Antarctica, his freezes it up. His smirk [god is it annoying is literally radiating I'm-a-conceited-ass-hole-deal-with-it look. But thank god it isn't ruling the world [told you he was partly sane. His clothes…trench coats are his favorites other then that…no leather (we're going to change that pretty soon).

What? Oh right…you want to know where I live? No thanks, but Kaiba should be up your ass as he is one. That bastard I swear. I mean, just because I broke his Xbox 360, Wii, PS2, PS3, PS1 (which totally sucked), PSP, game boy advance and game boy (which sucked even more; I mean, come on Pikachu attack!), he banded me from his arcade room (he could have bought more that rich fag) and you know what that bastard told me? He said: "Go to the arcade." The arcade! What a laugh! You know what happened a week after the 'Kaiba Incident', at the arcade? The stupid machine blew up since it couldn't hold my high score. What cheap ass shit, and now the store owners banded me too! What nerve…

You're asking what I do without games to occupy me. Why making fun of stuff of course. Yes surprisingly with Marik and Bakura. What's our excuse for fun? Well…

"I still don't get what's so cool about pussies," Marik whined, popping popcorn in his mouth, eyeing the blinking screen warily. "I'm not even getting turned on one bit," he looked down at his pants, sighing sadly. Bakura growled softly from next to him. We were all at my apartment (we're not having a threesome!) after what happened with Kaiba and the arcade, I decided to question (even my own sanity) what Marik and Bakura did besides having rabid bunny sex. So here we were, sitting in my bedroom with a stack of porn off to the side; popcorn everywhere, and the TV blinking with the sounds of moaning and groaning. Yep…the average life of hormonal, hot, teenagers.

"Are you sure this is 100 guaranteed turn on?" I asked, lying on my stomach, eyes focusing in and out of the screen. "And I'd think you'd do something more interesting during your spare time."

"This is what we do asshole," Bakura, without glancing back, snapped annoyed from his place on the ground. "You just don't find the joy of mocking sex like me and Marik do."

"And what pray tell do you make sex of?" I asked one delicate brow (that I've perfected over a course of a life time). "All I see is sex is a way to let out the kinky side of you. I mean come on! Handcuffs?! How original is that…can't they think of anything better?"

Marik laughed (insanely I might add) and Bakura only snorted before he grinned.

"Sex, Yami…is like math," he grinned, raising one pale finger: one. "First you subtract the clothes," a second finger, "Second add the bed," another one, "Third, divide the legs," the fourth one, "Last but not least, pray to God you don't multiply. But as you see, this last one doesn't apply to any of us," the sound of insane laughter (Marik) was muffled by the pillow, tan shoulder shaking uncontrollably. Bakura smiled like he just took over the world and [in my opinion he was pretty damn close.

"Yeah…oh their goes his coc–"

"Ugh…that's just…"

"You can't be serious…and you actually watch this?!" I shook my head, though my eyes never left the screen. Oh yeah…I finally understood the joy of mocking sex. Good God, I'm becoming more insane by the minute…

Right…well that's just about it how I spent the rest of the month until Kaiba got tired of us throwing eggs at his house (Bakura suggested this, though he wanted more red in the color…) and finally let me into the arcade room (success!). Hope I don't break anything again…

Huh? Enough talking about myself? Whatever do you mean (you want to start the story already??) We were just getting started…fine, fine. So I should start out with the scenery (like other crappy romantic movies start out with).

Ah yes…the scenery was magnificent [when you can barely see anything in the dark yes beautiful indeed…oh wait, that's the curtains blocking the light. There we go…huh…funny…looks like that clock says 8…oh fuck.

Ah…yes…the usual routine of the life of Atemu Yami. Just Yami; I'm Japanese, not Egyptian.

-

-

I wiped away my hair quickly sticking to my face. Oh joy it was raining…I walked (cough, strode) in my school uniform (with a few added accessories) down the memory lane. Not. Who in there right minds made the first day, after the end of winter break, on a freaking Tuesday? Well apparently the so called principle thought they'd be 'different' and start school on a freaking Tuesday. So here I am, walking in the rain, minding my own business, with my uniform clinging to my lean body (sexy no?). I thought; this day couldn't get any better.

The Gods hate me.

A loud horn blared, and through wet bangs, it drove past me, water splashing everywhere. My hands quickly went up to my face, trying to cover whatever I could and…my foot stepped on air. I swore that this day couldn't get any better [notice the sarcasm) as I fell (gracefully!) into the small pool of water and I swore, as I eyed my helpless bag. Well…at least I got an excuse for not doing my homework…

I groaned; spitting out a mouth full of water. Then…my angel came.

When I didn't feel the rain hitting my back, I slowly raised my crimson eyes. A sneaker came in view first…a pair of worn out jeans; ripped from the knees, several belts and chains (pretty…), a plain black shirt and adorned around his (I'm assuming) thin neck was a choker. Up more, his face was cherubic, with plump pink lips, but what caught my eyes was…I felt my breath hitch and found it hard to breath.

Crimson met with violet.

This had got to be the most cliché meetings in the history of cliché meetings…

A look of worried flash across the angel's face, and with one hand holding an umbrella above me, he held out his other one. Now that I had a closer look at him, I squinted beneath wet bangs; hell…he could have passed for my twin. Same hair…I really couldn't help but question that.

"Mister, are you alright?" God his voice sounded like the angels themselves; soft and laced with innocence, actually concerned. I blinked, I must have looked stupid with my hair wet, face dirty, and a complete idiotic expression on my face. Not to mention my face just merely inches away from the ground…God how I dreaded this day.

Flabbergasted, I picked myself up, standing taller than the angel by a head, and rinsed the water out of my clothes. The umbrella still held above me.

"Thanks," I finally said, gracing the angel with a daring smile (that one that could 'melt' Antarctica) and swooped up the contents in my bag. "I owe you one."

"W-what?! No, not at all, I was glad to help. I was just walking from the groceries when I saw you lying down all wet and I just thought," his cheeks flushed cutely and he immediately stop when he knew he was rambling. "Well…you're welcome," he smiled. The butterflies bouncing restlessly as I too, tried fighting down the blush.

"Here," he shoved the umbrella in my hand, smiling sweetly, "you seem to need it more than I." He must have seen the confusion flash across my face, and before I could protest[that beautiful smile still on he walked pass me.

I must have had looked stupid. A teen holding an umbrella with a dazed look on; clothes and hair dripping wet: like a drowned cat. It was only when my angel disappeared did it stop raining. The sun shone brightly and the grey clouds soon disappeared. Though I didn't let go of the grip on the umbrella, the air still smelled of strawberries belonging to the angel. I wondered…if I snap shut the umbrella would I forget how he looked like; forget his voice, his smile, and his presence. Would it all disappear?

I should have been afraid that a classmate of mine would find me; holding an umbrella over my head, smiling like an idiot, and clothes drenched. But that time I didn't care. I truly didn't care about popularity, trying to be what everyone expected me to be. Just for the moment; I truly felt I knew what it was like to rule the world (Bakura would have been jealous).

God was smiling at me.

-

A/N: This was a test to release some stress…so um…I'm not sure if there will be a next one; but I'm planning on it. Please Review!


End file.
